The Illuminated Ones
by GoldSilver02
Summary: AU. When she was six years old, Effie Trinket watched her parents die. At seventeen she's been denounced as a Capitol citizen and lives with her cousins in District 12. On the 50th Annual Reaping, Effie makes a decision that changes a nation. Haymitch/Effie


_**Disclaimer**__: Sadly, I own nothing. If I did, well…Cato and Clove would be alive. I would be employed and student loans would not be such a bitch. As it is, Cato and Clove are dead, I am unemployed and student loans are indeed being a bitch. So, Suzanne Collins, you genius you, have no fear of lil ol' me. M'kay?_

_**Pairing:**__ Haymitch/Effie. Other mentioned and alluded to. _

_**Summary**__: AU. When she was six years old, Effie Trinket watched her parents die. At seventeen she's been denounced as a Capitol citizen and lives with her cousins in District 12. On the 50__th__ Annual Reaping, Effie makes a decision that changes a nation. _

_**Author's Note:**__ This is AU. Like way AU. More information about why Effie's gotten to where she is now and why will be discussed and explained in further chapters. I've been bitten by the Hayffie bug, and this little plot bunny would not leave me alone and because I'm not too fond of Peeta or Katniss (don't hate me! I love the actors…characters, meh, not so much) I thought, what about Haymitch and Effie? Obviously, Effie's personality has changed a little bit but we'll come to see the Effie we all know and love soon-ish. Head's up: the ages are changed a little. I know Haymitch was 16 when he went into the Games but here he'll be eighteen and Effie will be seventeen (don't hate me!). Also, I'm going by characteristics in the book rather than the movie, so hopefully, I get it right! I know I'm taking creative liberty and basically tearing it a new one, but hopefully it works out and hopefully you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much in advance! Hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

_The Illuminated Ones_

Chapter 1

_Time waits for no one,_

_So do you want to waste some time,_

_Oh, oh tonight?_

_Don't be afraid of tomorrow,_

_Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight._

Hurts – _Illuminated_

* * *

She's six year old when it happens. Her parents refuse to let her watch television for weeks on end sometimes but it's not that she cares. She'd much rather be outside trying to catch butterflies. That's what she's doing when they arrive. She doesn't know who they are. Doesn't know why they've come. All she knows is that one minute, she's jumping around laughing, trying to catch colorful butterflies in her hands (_"you must always let what you catch go,"_ her father tells her, _"everyone and everything has its worth, nothing is meant to be caged_") and the next minute she hears piercing screams and loud cries.

She clamps her hands together and stands still. She's wearing a pink dress with pink sparkly shoes and her mother put her hair in a braid earlier that morning. She doesn't move, and she doesn't know for how long she stays rooted to the spot but she soon sees a man coming towards her. She hopes it's her daddy.

It's not. This man is smaller than her daddy with white hair. He scares her more than she realizes. "Well, hello there." He says.

She shies away from him, still holding her hands tight. "Where are my mommy and daddy?"

He smiles, his lips pulling back across his face. "Come closer, my dear little one. I won't hurt you." She doesn't come any closer. "Your mommy and daddy have gone away and soon you will too."

She frowns and tears come to her eyes. Her parents would _never_ leave her. "You're a liar. I want my mommy and daddy."

His eyes narrow and he points inside, "then by all means, go inside."

She makes her way past him, her little feet carrying her as fast as they can. And then she stops. Her mommy and daddy are on the floor, eyes wide and unmoving. "Mommy?" She calls out shakily, "Daddy?" She unclasps her hands and runs to their side, slipping in puddles of red. "Mommy? Daddy?" Her eyes burn and it's only until her lungs feel like they're going to burst does she realize that she's crying.

"Take her to the train station. Her aunt and uncle are expecting her." The man with the white-hair looks at her, "remember this for the rest of your life Effie Trinket, I own you."

Effie Trinket screams as she's taken away from her home and her parents. She doesn't even remember seeing a small colorful butterfly flit its way around her home. Freely flying wherever it wants to.

She wishes she could fly.

* * *

_Eleven years later_

Bright blue eyes open wildly and she jolts upright in her bed. Her hand automatically goes to her heart as she tries wildly to calm it. She takes a deep breath and pulls her legs over the bed. Her feet hit the cold floor and she shivers, partly from the cold but mostly from her dream. Her memory.

Her aunt and uncle won't talk about what happened. They'll always change the subject whenever she approaches them about her parent's deaths. Instead, they'll talk about how lovely they were, how they'll always be with her, _it was an accident Effie, a horrible accident_.

Except, Effie knows it _wasn't_ an accident.

"Effie?" She hears a muffled voice from the other side of the door. "You awake?"

"Yes, come in." She smiles brightly when she sees her sixteen-year-old cousin Maysilee enter the room. The resemblance between Maysilee, her twin sister Margaret and Effie is uncanny. All blonde with blue eyes and fair skin, the three could and have often been confused as triplets. "Good morning."

Maysilee shuts the door and flops onto Effie's bed. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Later, I do." Effie tells her and does her best not to turn a shade of bright pink.

Maysilee narrows her eyes. "Right. Your secret boyfriend that you're hiding from me. _Why_ are you hiding him from _me_ again? We're supposed to be _best friends_. I think I have the right to know who's making you blush so horribly."

Effie gapes and playfully slaps Maysilee's arm. "Don't be so vulgar. And I do not have a secret boyfriend." ("_Never lie, Effie darling," _her mother used to say, _"it is bad manners to lie."_) _Forgive me mother. _

Maysilee grins widely. "Yes you do. You have a bite mark on your shoulder. You should be lucky I'm the only one who's noticed it. If Maggie notices it, then all of District 12 will know."

That…is not far from the truth. As much as Effie loves her cousin Maggie, and she really _truly _does, Maggie can't keep a secret for the life of her. It's not like she purposely spreads it around but secrets have a tendency to come out of her cousin's mouth before she even realizes what she's saying. "Is there are reason why you're here or do you live to annoy me?" Effie asks with a smile.

"Maggie wants to go to the Seam with Lily because she's meeting some boy there and our parents won't let her go without me but I don't want to go with out you, so will you come with us?"

"Why does Lily want to go to the Seam?"

"For a boy. Didn't I _just_ tell you that?"

"Well, yes, but why today?"

Maysilee suddenly gets quiet and stares at her with wide sad eyes. Oh…_oh, yes. The Reaping is tomorrow_. One more boy and one more girl from their District will be taken away to fight in the Hunger Games. There is a sudden pit in her stomach at the thought of the Hunger Games. She places a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "Of course, I'll go with you." She says.

Maysilee smiles and hops off the bed. "We'll get dressed, eat some breakfast and go to Lily's house. I'll let Maggie know." She stops as she opens the door and looks back at Effie. "I love you Eff."

"I love you too LeeLee." Effie smiles as she says the nickname she called her cousin when they were younger.

When Maysilee leaves the room, Effie takes a deep breath and sighs. She had almost forgotten that tomorrow was The Reaping. There is a hopeless feeling in the pit of her stomach again. Even though Effie was born in the Capitol and was raised for six years in the Capitol, she's lived longer in District 12 with her aunt and uncle. She was seen eligible then for the Hunger Games. Because she has no ties to the Capitol anymore, no family in the Capitol, the government revoked her Capitol citizenship protecting her from the Hunger Games. She remembers that day clearly. Her uncle had gone an alarmingly shade of white and her aunt had crumpled to the ground weeping.

She's a year older than Maysilee and Maggie and was therefore the first out of the family to attend The Reaping. When she came home from The Reaping that night, Maysilee had crept into her room and clutched her hand. "Don't worry, next year, I'll be with you." _But I don't want you there_, Effie thought hysterically. She didn't want either of her cousins anywhere near The Reaping. She didn't want them in danger. Didn't want them to have to go through the pain of being ripped away from their family.

It was that day that Effie resolved to protect her cousins as best as she could. She didn't know how, but Effie's always been resourceful. She'll somehow manage to find a way.

* * *

Effie Trinket is no stranger to the Seam. She doesn't particularly like it, but she's no stranger to it. Her aunt and uncle are more well off in District 12 and Effie has always had everything she could ever need, which is why she always feels guilty walking into the Seam.

It's late in the afternoon and she looks at her cousins, Maggie who is flirting outrageously with Roddick Undersee, Maysilee who is in a deep conversation with a girl from the Seam that they go to school with and their friend Lily who has her head against Bran Everdeen's shoulder. Effie smiles apologetically as she interrupts Maysilee's conversation. "I have to go." She tells her quietly. "But I'll be back."

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Maysilee asks her back just as quietly. She looks around at the Peacekeepers who seem to multiply the further they walk into the Seam.

"Of course. I'll come back for you two in a bit."

Then with one last glance at the group of carefree teenagers, Effie makes her way through a familiar path. She's worn practical shoes, instead of the heels she always seems to favor for this exact reason. _He_ always does this to her. Always tries to get her out of her comfort zone_. "Live a little, princess."_

She comes to a stop in front of the large fence. She leans forward just a little and tries to listen for the hum of electricity. She's so deep in her concentration that she doesn't realize the person behind her until it's too late. Hands clasp around her waist and a loud voice booms in her ear "BOO!"

She lets out a shrill shriek and twirls around. He's clutching his stomach he's laughing so hard. She fumes and stomps her feet. "HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!"

"Oh, princess. The look on your face? _Priceless_."

"You're despicable." She spats.

He straightens up and pushes loose hair from his silver eyes and-_oh, he's handsome_. Muscles from years of building and helping around his house and his neighbor's houses are evident as he pulls her closer to him. "Yeah, but you love me anyways."

Haymitch may be a lot of things, short-tempered, stubborn, sometimes insensitive, but he never lies. Always tells the truth. And this…_this_ is the truth that will damn the both of them.

* * *

The first time she meets Haymitch Abernathy is when she is six years old and he's seven. She's playing outside with her cousins when she sees a boy with silver eyes and dark hair. He's standing next to an older woman and isn't that far away from Effie. Effie, for some reason, cannot take her eyes off of him.

"Whatch'a looking at, princess?" He asks her, a sneer in her voice. He yelps when the woman pinches his arm.

"Haymitch, you be nice to her."

She doesn't see him as much as she likes in between that but they do attend the same school. And then somehow throughout the years, they were pushed together. It seemed almost natural for her to make her way over to the empty seat next to him. It almost seemed natural for her to laugh at his jokes and to correct his homework. It almost seemed natural for her to remind him of his manners, or to tell him to tuck in his shirt.

Which is why it almost seemed natural when he leaned over one day when she was fourteen and he was fifteen and kiss her on the lips. It was quick and they never really spoke of it again, but it almost seemed natural for her to reach under the table and hold his hand.

His mother knew. Of course she knew. Helen Abernathy was not a fool and she smiled and winked at Effie whenever she saw her. Haymitch's little brother didn't know anything and according to Haymitch that was a good thing. Lying to the youngest Abernathy always made Effie queasy, the same feeling she got whenever she lied to Maysilee, Maggie and her aunt and uncle.

Haymitch always teases her about the accent she had when she first came to District 12. Fresh off the train from the Capitol and witness to her parent's brutal _accident_, didn't make her much of a talker at first, but sooner rather than later, Effie started talking and then she wouldn't _stop_. She would get teased about her accent but she never really bothered with the remarks.

She's spent the majority of her young life, trying to find out a way to repay her aunt and uncle for taking her in when she had no where to go. They didn't have to. By all means, they could have just left her in the Capitol in an orphanage but her aunt and uncle welcomed her with open arms and hearts. They took her into their family and treated her like a daughter, never a niece and her cousins; her sweet beautiful cousins always wanted an older sister.

She lets out a sigh as Haymitch leads her deeper into the trees, she should be scared. She should be telling him that they need to go back because if they're found…they'd be in so much trouble, but she can't find it in her to tell him no.

Because _God help her_, she loves this man and will follow him to the edge of Panem.

* * *

She pulls away only when breathing becomes a necessity. It pains her to pull away from him, all she wants to do is collapse into him, hold on tightly and never let him go. He makes a whining sound in the back of his throat and she giggles, pulling his face back down to hers.

He has a talented mouth and even better hands. He runs them over her clothes, _under_ her clothes, leaving a trail of fire burning a path on her skin.

"We need to stop." She breathes out. They really do need to stop and stop soon, because Effie isn't sure how much more she can take before she combusts.

Haymitch senses this and nods; he lays his head on her stomach, his fingers playing with a button on her blouse. She breathes in deeply and runs her hand through his hair. He kisses her stomach. "The Reaping is tomorrow." His voice holds anger.

Effie blinks. She knows his feelings towards the Games. "I know." She doesn't tell him about the feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one where it's so deep she feels like she could vomit. "It's your last year." She says and _God_, that's something she can look forward to. She knows his name is in there more than it should be with all the tesserae he's taken. Not that she can blame him. She once offered to help him with money and food and they got into an unbearable fight. They didn't talk for a week, until one day at school, he sat down next to her and grabbed her had under the table and told her he took out another tesserae. Her tears fell into her sandwich.

"You still have one more year. Your cousins still have a few more ahead of them. My brother, God, my brother still has so many years…" he trails off and Effie knows that if he didn't he would rant and rave about the Capitol and President Snow and the Games.

"It'll be okay." She murmurs, running her fingers through her hair. "It'll all be okay. You'll see."

She doesn't know it, but nothing will ever be okay again.

* * *

It's dark by the time she, Maysilee and Maggie get back home. Maggie goes straight to her room and Effie is climbing into her bed when Maysilee creeps into her room. "Effie?" She whispers, "can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course." She whispers back. She lifts open the covers as an invitation and Maysilee makes her way into them.

"I'm scared." Maysilee confesses. "For tomorrow."

The feeling in the pit of her stomach roars to life. Effie kisses her forehead. "Don't be afraid. Your name is only in there a few times compared to thousands. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

Maysilee nods her head and sighs. "I love you Effie."

"I love you too Leelee." _So, so much. _

* * *

She helps Maysilee and Maggie get ready. The house is tense. There is no laughter. There are no jokes. Effie can barely eat breakfast. Before she knows it, her aunt and uncle are ushering them out of the house and to the Square. Effie is in the middle, hands clutching one of Maggie's and one of Maysilee's. Her heart is thudding as she looks around her.

It's always so packed and busy during this time. Effie almost feels claustrophobic at the amount of people waiting for their fates, waiting for their _lives _to be decided. As soon as she registered, she gives one last glance to her cousins and walks over to where the seventeen-year-old girls section is.

The District 12 Escort is a man by the name of Damascus Pearl. He'd be a nice enough man if he weren't always so happy about sending kids off to their deaths. The mentor is an older man, body aging with time. Effie knows this man. His name is Phoenix and she sees him around every now and then. He's a quiet man. A depressed man.

She barely listens to Damascus as he goes through the motions. "And now…for a special announcement from the President himself!"

The screen behind Damascus flicker to light and President Snow is suddenly on the screen. Effie stares at the man with white hair and feels sick to her stomach. She knows this man. She_ hates_ this man. She feels the pounding of blood in her ears as he explains how this is a special Games. Double the tributes. "Everyone must know their place and this will ensure it. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

Effie has never felt so much hatred, has never felt so much fire in her body as she does now. Her eyes seek out Maysilee in the sixteen-year-old girls section and Maysilee is staring directly at her, eyes wide with fear as she clutches to Maggie's hand. _Oh God_. How she wishes she were next to them. She turns around and sees Haymitch. His eyes are burning with fury and Effie puts a hand to her stomach, her nausea returning.

"Well, now, isn't that exciting!" Damascus says brightly into the crowd. "_Double_ the tributes! _Double the excitement_! Now, let's get this show started. Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting. Of course, ladies first."

He flexes his fingers in the bowl and snatches a piece of paper. He unfolds it and smiles into the microphone. "Maysilee Donner."

Effie's heart plummets into her stomach. Her head whips around to see Maysilee rooted to her place in shock. She sees Maggie burst into tears, clutching at her sister's hand. She turns around and sees her aunt shudder and lean into her uncle's arms, so he can hold her upright. She wants to throw up. She wants to scream. She wants to cry. This wasn't supposed to happen. _None_ of this was supposed to happen.

She looks around wildly, she promised herself, she promised that she would look after them. That they would be safe. Her eyes burn as she watches Maysilee walk to the stage. No. _No_. This is not happening. Not to Maysilee. Not to her beautiful sixteen-year-old cousin who is so full of life_. Forgive me Haymitch. Please forgive me._ "I volunteer." She croaks. The girls around her give her a wide berth. No one else hears her. She clears her throat, fear gripping her as Peacekeepers stand next to Maysilee. "_I volunteer_!" She shrieks.

Adrenaline and fear are pumping through her body as she pushes through the now slient crowd. She can hear her aunt somewhere in the distance sobbing and a familiar male voice roaring her name and she begs whoever is listening to look after her family, because the Hunger Games is_ not _going to be the reason why her family has to suffer anymore. She will not force her aunt and uncle to watch as their daughter becomes entertainment.

Maysilee pauses, her blue eyes wide in shock. She shakes her head but Effie is coming closer to her. "What are you doing?" Maysilee asks and Effie knows the hitch in her voice means she's going to go into hysterics soon.

"Go back." Effie hisses. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Effie!" Maysilee cries. "EFFIE NO! _EFFIE_!"

Effie chokes back a sob as she hears Maysilee cry. She is escorted to the stage where she stands next to Damascus. She looks at the people in the crowd and holds back the urge to lose control. She knows these people. She loves these people. She will die in an arena without these people. Her eyes seek out Haymitch and she is shocked to see him being restrained by his friends.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _

"How exciting!" Damascus croons. "A volunteer, and what's your name, my pet?"

"Effie." She says into the microphone softly, "Effie Trinket."

"Such a lovely name. Now onto the next female….Chastity Pullmose."

Effie's heart sinks even deeper as a thirteen year with bright red hair bursts into tears and walks onto the stage.

"Say_ hello_ to your two female tributes."

_It's over. It's done. It can't get any worse. Please God don't let it get any worse. _

A fifteen-year-old boy whose name she didn't catch walks onto the stage.

Effie's heart continues to hammer against her chest.

"Our last tribute is…Haymitch Abernathy!"

Effie attributes it to the adrenaline that keeps her from fainting on the spot.

_Oh dear Lord_, she thinks as she watches Haymitch walk up the stage and take his place next to the fifteen year old. She feels faint. She feels sick. Somewhere in a cozy mansion, Effie can almost imagine a maniacal President Snow laughing. _What are we going to do?_

* * *

_So…what did you all think? I know it's awfully AU but I needed to get this out and hopefully it's somewhat good. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!_

_Much love, _

_**Bex. **_

_P.S. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I apologize if they offend anyone!_


End file.
